Cursed
by Naraku no hana
Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life of misery when her clan decides to move to Konohagakure, but with the help of some friends, she'll pull through, right? Sakura x Multiple. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Cursed

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life of misery when her clan decides to move to Konohagakure, but with the help of some friends, she'll pull through, right? Sakura x Multiple. R&R!

* * *

Team 7 was currently walking towards the Hokage Tower, all wondering why Tsunade had called for them. 

"Ne, Sakura-chan, why do you think Baa-chan called us? She said to be there right away" Naruto put his hands behind his head,"It better be important!" He yelled.

Sakura laughed at his adorable expression, "Your just mad cause it ruined your date with Hinata-chan."

"But we were going to Ichiraku too!" Naruto whined.

"Quit your whining, dobe. We all are annoyed by it, we don't need you to annoy us even more." Sasuke said, angrily.

Sakura nodded,"Yeah, and I was just taking a nice bubble bath too. But I guess what's loss is loss." She sighed.

Sasuke froze at the thought of Sakura, naked in the bathtub, bubbles everywhere. _Her beautiful skin, glistening. She turned to look at him,"Ne, Sasuke-kun, would you like to get in?" She purred seductively. Suddenly he was also naked, and Sakura started getting up. The bubbles that covered her body were slowly moving down her wet-_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?" Sakura asked innocently, bringing him back to reality. "You just stopped for some reason."

He looked up, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai were all ahead of him and Sakura. "No-nothing," He choked out.

"Really? You look all red, do you have a fever?" She moved her hand up to his forehead.

Sasuke caught her wrist,"No, it's nothing." He let go and walked past her towards the rest of the team.

Naruto grinned slyly, "I know what you were thinking," he whispered.

"Ne, Sasuke, you shouldn't be thinking those kind of thoughts," Guess who said that, yep, none other than Kakashi, the worshiper of porn, himself.

Sasuke scowled."Hn, whatever."

Sakura finally caught up and resumed talking with Naruto.

All the while Sai was thinking of Sakura's position in the bathtub for his next painting.

* * *

Yeah it sucks but remind you, this is my first fanfic. I promise it will get better though.

_-Naraku no Hana_


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap:_

"_Ne, Sasuke, you shouldn't be thinking those kind of thoughts," Guess who said that, yep, none other than Kakashi, the worshiper of porn, himself._

_Sasuke scowled."Hn, whatever."_

_Sakura finally caught up and resumed talking with Naruto._

* * *

"BAA-CHAN! THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" Naruto shouted as he barged in the Hokage's office.

"Naruto, you baka, don't call me that. And quite down, we have guests." Tsunade said through gritted teeth.

"Huh?" Naruto turned to his right and saw a group of four people. The one he noticed first was a girl with long, bubblegum, hair, and bright, forest-green, eyes. She was wearing a long chihaya, and had a long, dark, red, ribbon in her hair.

"Y-YOU LOOK JUST LIKE SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto pointed a shaking finger towards the girl.

"Huh, who looks lik-" Sakura stopped as soon as she saw the group of people that were gathered there in her shisou's office. She was unable to speak as one elderly woman had gotten to eye contact with her. She was frozen in fear.

"Hey, hag, what's-" Sai and Sasuke had caught up and were blocked from coming in because of Sakura. They both noticed the fear in her eyes, while she was staring at an old woman, just a few feet away from where they were standing.

After what seemed like hours to Sakura, the lady had finally broken eye contact and turned to Tsunade.

"Yes, she's just the one I was talking about." The woman's voice was hoarse, and unpleasant.

Sai and Sasuke had finally gotten Sakura to move just enough for them to squeeze through the door, followed by Kakashi who was last. He turned to Sakura and laid an unsure hand on her shoulder, waking her from her trance-like state. He looked at her with a worried expression, which she replied with a tiny nod.

Naruto also noticed Sakura's unusual discomfort. "Ne, Baa- I mean Tsunade-baa-chan, what's going on?"

Tsunade nearly sweat dropped at her new,_ improved_, name, if not for the great tension in the air. "Junsei-san, has requested a ..deal concerning Sakura" Her serious tone made Naruto flinch, just a little.

The lady turned to Sakura once again, this time she looked towards the floor. She heard a dark chuckle come from the woman. "I, we, request that Sakura is taken into our custody."

Tsunade's expression turned hard, "And why do you wish that?"

Sakura kept looking towards the ground, _Why are they here, now? What are they going to do? _She had so many thoughts going through her head. _Why? _

"Well, Sakura is one of us, one of the Junsei" A short, plump, aged man spoke up. He wore a black kimono, along with a pair of black geta.

"Yes, but she is also a Haruno, her father had wanted her to live here in Konohagakure. And I believe you want to instead bring her to the Tea Country." It was more of a statement then question.

"Tsunade, Sakura-chan would be,...safe there in Tea," A tall, shapely, woman spoke. Her stance was relaxed, as if she didn't care at all of the meeting, or of the fact that she just called the Hokage by her first name. (It's very disrespectful to address important people like the kage's by their first name, if your not close)

Tsunade's expression showed that she was aggravated, that meant trouble. "You will address me as Hokage-sama, and as Sakura is my apprentice, and an important member of Konoha, I will not let her be taken away to Tea."

Sakura looked up at this, but was was met with forest green eyes, her sister's. She stared coldly at Sakura, without any emotion. Sakura widened her eyes at this,_ What happened to her?_

"Hey, uh, Hokage-sama, what's going on?" Naruto asked dumbly, a confused look on his face. _Kami-sama, he's dense sometimes. _

The elderly woman from before ignored him, cutting Tsunade off as she opened her mouth to say something. "Hokage-sama, if Sakura can't come to Tea, then I guess we'll just have to stay here, with her, won't we?"

The Hokage sighed, _Why did I take this job again? _Rubbing her temples, she turned to Naruto,"I'll fill you in later." Then she turned to the older woman, "I suppose I'll give you that much, Junsei-san." She sighed, digging her shelves for some papers that needed to be signed. "Here, you need a place to stay, right?" _Damn there's a lot of shit in here. _

"Actually, we already have a place, right by the Meijijinko Shrine, it will be a nice place to train Natsumi." The elderly lady rested a rough hand on Sakura's 'clone'.

"Very well, but if any thing happens to this village, you will be banned from here." Tsunade's tone was serious, and kinda scary. And the strong glare she gave to the other woman didn't help much.

"Of course." And together they left, not even casting Sakura one glance.

"Baa-chan?" Naruto spoke up.

"Hokage-sama, I think you owe us an explanation?" Kakashi said in a cheerful voice, lifting them from the heavy tension in the air. His visible eye was on Sakura the whole time.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, well, where do I begin?" She sighed and looked towards her apprentice, one that she valued as a close friend, perhaps daughter. "Sakura...

* * *

CLIFFY!!!! **Cackles evilly I'm soo evil! UNTIL NEXT TIME...**

_Preview for chapters to come..._

"_WHAT?! SAKURA-CHAN'S A-!!!_

"_No but their hurting her!"_

"_No! Naruto!"_

"_The Kyuubi's out of control!"_

"_As the legend states, one day it will all turn to ash, that day may be closer than we think..."_

"

* * *

Japanese & Other

Junsei "Pure, Genuine" You'll find out more next chap!

Natsumi "Summer Beauty"

Meijijinko Shrine- I totally made that up!

Geta- Japanese style sandles


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update! I was caught up in a lot of work! Ok, honestly, I don't even know where the story is head, I don't know where these chapters are coming from! But anyway, here's chapter 3 of Cursed. Enjoy!

* * *

_Recap:_"_Hokage-sama, I think you owe us an explanation?" Kakashi said in a cheerful voice, lifting them from the heavy tension in the air. His visible eye was on Sakura the whole time. _

_Tsunade nodded, "Yes, well, where do I begin?" She sighed and looked towards her apprentice, one that she valued as a close friend, perhaps daughter. "Sakura..._

* * *

"Sakura ..isn't a true Haruno, the woman you just saw here was her grandmother." Tsunade sighed," Actually, Sakura, I'm sure you know very well of your situation, why don't you inform them of it?"

Everyone turned to Sakura, "A-ano, I don't know much, but my dad told me a little about it, um, Obaasan is the leader of a clan in Tea, the Junsei Clan. They are a Clan of miko, Shrine Maidens and worshipers. T-the girl you just saw, who looks like me, is my twin sister, Natsumi." The boys of Team 7 were all shocked, who knew Sakura had a twin?!

"Well, my father just told me that much, I'm not sure if there's anything else." Sakura looked to the floor the whole time, she was lying.

Tsunade sighed,"Ah, your dismissed, Sakura."

When Tsunade couldn't sense Sakura's chakra anymore, she turned to the rest of Team 7.

"Hey, what's so bad that she's hiding from us?" Naruto yelled.

"Hai, why's ugly so weird today?" Sai asked, after all this time, he still didn't give up Sakura's 'fitting' nickname, even though he didn't think she was anymore, she was just so..'cute' when she was mad. _And seexxyyy! _

"As you all should know, great clans are very strict of their members, because with great members come great honor and respect."

Sasuke nodded, yes, he knew, as a child, Itachi was always the one treasured and praised, while the only person that really cared for him was his mother, and ..Itachi himself. Until he had to go slaughter the clan, anyway. But Sasuke put that aside him, now that Itachi was dead, he'd revive the clan. With who? Suddenly a pink haired kunoichi came to mind..

"Well, Sakura's mother was to have a baby to be the next heir of the Junsei clan, but she didn't expect to actually have twins. Her mother had asked to the baby a surprise, she insisted on not knowing anything of the baby, until the baby was finally born. Later on, March 28th, the baby was finally born, Natsumi, but two minutes later came another, Sakura. Sakura's grandmother, Junsei-san, thought of the second born to be cursed, being born last, and had attempted to kill her." Tsunade looked down, "Of course, that wasn't allowed, nor would Sakura's mother allow it, so she kept Sakura. Three months later, Junsei-san had tried again, to strangle the baby to death."

Tsunade continued,"Sakura's real father, had later died, by an assassination. His wife was in much sorrow, with her husband's death, and her growing fear of Sakura's death next. A month later, she had gone missing, along with Sakura."

"Natsumi was seen as the clan's heiress, while Sakura and her mother were forgotten." She paused, _Damn, why do I have to explain this long ass story?? _"Two years later, Sakura and Keiko Junsei were ..erased from the world, leaving Sakura Haruno, along with Keiko Haruno. Keiko-chan told me this story when the Haruno's first came to Konohagakure, and told me to keep it secret."

Naruto nodded slowly, taking it all in, while Sasuke and Sai showed similar faces of shock. Kakashi also seemed surprised, unlike his usual, laid-back self.

"If Haruno-san told you to keep it a secret then why tell us? Hokage-sama?" Sai questioned, his voice sounding,..uncertain.

"I believe you, as her teammates, and beloved friends, to keep it secret, and protect her." Tsunade looked into each of their eye(s). "If Junsei-san came to finally murder Sakura or what, I truly don't know, but if Sakura is put under her custody, then it will spell trouble for her. Right now, I need you to protect her, if..." The Hokage looked down, once more.

Naruto stood up, followed by the rest, "I'll-WE WILL protect Sakura-chan! Believe it!"

"Hai, just this once, I'll babysit ugly for you!" Sai smiled, and surprisingly, it was a genuine smile, too.

"Hn." Sasuke of course, smirked.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

* * *


End file.
